


Special Delivery

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's hurt. Castiel brings back food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Special Delivery  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Castiel  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 271  
>  **Summary:** Set after the season 6 episode Caged Heat. Dean's hurt. Castiel brings back food.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'pizza' for the [Weekend Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/709491.html) at 1_million_words

Dean, his stomach growling hungrily, flipped through the channels on the old black and white television as he waited for Castiel. The angel had promised if he would lay still and take it easy he would bring him back a virtual feast. Another growl, this one louder than before, echoed throughout the room.

_Damn. What was taking so long?_

He glanced at the clock on the wall of the rustic cabin before he scooted around on the couch to peek out the window. It was already dark outside. Cas should have been back by now.

There was no more time to waste, Cas was late and he was starving. There had to be something in there worth eating. Dean eased onto the edge of the couch and began to pull himself up. A large hand gently pushed him back down. 

“Your wound isn’t yet healed, Dean.”

He glared at Cas. “What took you so long?” Dean quickly shook his head as his stomach gave another rumble. “Never mind. What did you bring me?”

Cas whisked the box from behind his back and proudly showed it to Dean. 

“Pizza?” A curious expression crossed his face as he reached for the box. It wasn’t a feast by any stretch of the imagination but it would have to do. He was starving! As he bit into a huge slice he couldn’t help but wonder what made Cas get pizza of all things. And then it dawned on him. 

He glanced up and stared at the angel. “Uh, Cas...”

A ghost of a smile crossed Cas’ face as he whispered, “I’m the pizza delivery man.”


End file.
